


Peircings

by Fri3ndlyfir3s



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale gets a peircing, Ear Piercings, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fri3ndlyfir3s/pseuds/Fri3ndlyfir3s
Summary: |inspired by Michael Sheen simply having peircing holes|A ONESHOT!A new hair salon opens in Soho! Aziraphale wants new accessories!





	Peircings

"If you get nervous I'll be right here,"  
"Crowley, dearest I'll be just fine." the Angel gave a small smile, one that told the demon next to him not to worry to much he was a tough cookie, if the smile could actually talk and had actually told the demon that the demon would of scoffed at Aziraphale's choice of words.

A new salon had opened just down the road from Aziraphale's book shop, and since it's discovery it's all the Angel had been talking about. Crowley can't remember his Aziraphale ever showing interest in hair cuts and dyes, but that's where he went wrong. It was the piercings that intrigued the Angel, he noticed that since the opening of Shucks-Cuts that so many more interesting canvases of people had begun popping up around the streets of Soho.   
One night, over the phone he had told Crowley he'd seen a man with so many face piercings that he needed a friend to help him find the shop, and another time he saw a woman walk about with her lobes so extended that he had to do a double check to see if he'd simply missaw. It was all quite astonishing to the Angel, that he dicided quite thoroughly must have a pair of his own!  
The demon gulped at the idea of poking holes through ones face on purpose.

"Look Crowley that man has a pair of snake-bites!" He exclaimed happily.  
"If you want a pair of snake-bites then why don't you just ask?" He leaned in and Aziraphale swatted him away.  
"Not in public, dear." he snorted.

Finally he was called and it was time for his appointment, "just the piercings?" Asked the lady with the purple Mohawk behind the counter.  
"Oh, yes!" Answered Aziraphale a presious powerful glowing smile covering his features, Crowley was glad he had his glasses.

Aziraphale sat nervously in the salon chair, eagerly tapping his foot to the ground as you waited for the lady to sterilize the gun. Once she was done she spun around and offered a list of earring options to the Angel. "Crowley, I want you to close your eyes,"  
"Why for?"  
"I want this to be a surprise. I want to see your honest reaction after I get them." Bargained Aziraphale.  
"Ugh, fine." He shut his eyes. "Happy?"  
Azira laughed "no, you have to talk your glasses off so I can see your closing them,"   
Crowley acted hurt "you don't trust me?"   
"Not a bit," smiled Azira.  
Crowley took off his glasses and gave them to Aziraphale to hold on to, the lady who was preparing Aziraphale's earrings nearly dropped them "woah," she started "cool contacts!"   
Crowley merely rolled his eyes.

The artist placed the gun to Aziraphale's first ear a few moments after this. She instructed him to take a deep breath on her count of three then afterwards she'd move on to the next ear.   
Aziraphale outstretched his hand to Crowley who took it in an instant. Allowing himself to beleive he was calming his Angels nerve and not his own, Aziraphale knew the difference.

One   
Two  
Three   
POP!

The angel exhaled, and Crowley opened his eyes immediately "did it hurt? Are you all right? Can I see it?" Aziraphale managed to dodge every question with a simple 'not-yet-love' and took Crowley's hand off of his cheek and held it, rubbing his knuckles gently, instructing his eyes closed once again.

One  
Two  
Three  
POP!

And they where done. "C'est magnifique!" The artist said before rolling away to throw away her gloves away "you can open your eyes now Mr Fell," she instructed Crowley who cocked a brow immediately.  
"Mr Fell? No I think your mistaken- he's..." but she was too busy looking smug as if she knew.

She continued to pass the hand-held mirror to Aziraphale so he could have a better look. What shined in the reflection back at him was too perfect, a pair of golden angel wings hung off of one lobe and when he turned his head there was another, but this one was flipped upside down. "Oh they're perfect, Samantha, thank you!" He continued and instructed Crowley to look.  
Crowley's eyes grew wide his pupils expanding just a smidge with a sort of admiration "that's... You did that on purpose didn't you?"   
A wink "You don't like it?"  
"I never said that."   
A smile.

As the two left the salon Crowley noticed quite a few more people starring at them then usual, at first he thought it was because of the hand holding, or simply they also noticed Aziraphale's bright smile that had faded out the flurecent light bulbs by twelve volts until he realised...

"I told you the right people would like your eyes, didn't I?"  
"You sly bastard."   
"Mr Fell?"  
The Angel blushed "that was completely her."   
With a laugh Aziraphale and Crowley re-entered the ineffable library. Aziraphale needing now to learn how to care for his new piercings as they settled in, and Crowley feverishly needing now to think of a way to get his Angel back.

Perhaps those Snake-bites would work some charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just got my own ears pierced! So I thought I'd make a fanfiction based on my own experiences! Not... really my own experiences, golly I wish.


End file.
